Nowadays TV watching is still one of main entertainment activities for human being. With the rapid development of television and communication technologies, current smart TV systems are made to improve user experiences. For example, some smart TV systems can identify programs that fit user interests.
However, there is certain part of the TV program that is not desirable for users. For example, parental guidance-13 (PG-13) films or restricted content are undesirable for kids, or some people feel distracted by inserted commercial ads in the middle of a show. The current smart TV systems often cannot help users skip undesired programs with an adaptive TV guide function.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.